Kuroko no Basket: Clock Tower
by MokonaStorm
Summary: [KUROKO NO HALLOWEEN] Cuatro chicos y una chica han sido adoptados, ahora viviran felizmente en la mansion de la familia Akashi... o al meno eso pensaban... Los personajes de KNB en el mundo de Clock Tower AU, muerte de personajes, terror, suspenso, pasen y disfruten


_**¡Feliz Halloween chicos! Bueno, escribi esta historia para el evento de [KUROKO NO HALLOWEEN] es una mezcla entre KNB y un viejo videojuego de SNES Clock Tower (Si no lo han jugado y quieren pasar una buena noche de sustos, busquenlo, se los recomiendo) Es la primera vez que hago una historia asi, espero la disfruten n_n**_

_**Tambien, le doy las gracias a mi compañera de clases de Japones y amiga, Cynthia, que me ayudo mucho en la creacion de esta historia, su gusto por el terror y la serie me fue de mucha ayuda**_

_**-/- Los personajes de KNB y Clock Tower no me pertenecen, solo se me ocurrio juntar estas ideas -/-**_

**Esa noche en la mansión...**

**-**Ese día iba a ser especial para cuatro chicos y una chica, luego de pasar casi toda su vida en el orfanato, finalmente iban a ser adoptados. Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta y Momoi Satsuki fueron recogidos en una limosina que los llevaría a la mansión de su nueva familia-

¡Estoy tan feliz! -Dijo Momoi- Finalmente fuimos adoptados y no me separe de Tetsu-kun

Momoi-san -Kuroko era abrazado por Momoi- Me estas lastimando

Me parece increíble que todos fuéramos adoptados -Dijo Kise- Y mas que hayamos permanecido juntos

Yo aun no entiendo como se les ocurrió adoptarte a ti Ahomine -Kagami miraba Aomine-

Lo mismo digo Bakagami -Aomine volteo con Momoi- Pero ya enserio ¿Quien nos adopto?

Creo que era la familia Akashi -Dijo Momoi- Al parecer es una familia millonaria, incluso viven en una mansión que tiene una torre de reloj

Entonces debe ser un lugar con mucho espacio -Dijo Kuroko-

Bueno, es lo veremos al llegar -Dijo Kise emocionado-

-El tiempo paso y el atardecer había llegado al mismo tiempo que los chicos a la mansión, al bajar de la limosina un sujeto alto de pelo verde con traje los esperaba en la entrada-

Buenas tardes -Dijo el sujeto- Mi nombre es Midorima Shintaro y soy el mayordomo de la mansión, por favor pasen

-Midorima guio a los chicos adentro y los llevo al comedor-

Por favor esperen aquí -Dijo Midorima- Traeré al amo

Gracias -Dijo Momoi mientras Midorima se alejaba-

Vaya, incluso el comedor es enorme -Dijo Kise- Aunque da un poco de miedo el ambiente del lugar

No digas tonterías -Dijo Aomine- Solo siéntate y espera

-Los minutos pasaron, y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado media hora desde que Midorima se fue, los chicos se empezaron a preocupar por la tardanza-

Oigan... ¿Y si paso algo? -Dijo Momoi-

Creo que deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa -Dijo Kagami-

Si quieren puedo ir yo

¡Ahhhhg! -Gritaron los chicos al ver a Kuroko detrás de ellos-

Demonios, siempre nos haces lo mismo Tetsu -Dijo Aomine-

¿Pero estas seguro Kurokocchi? –Dijo Kise preocupado- Cualquiera de nosotros puede ir

No tengo ningún problema -Dijo Kuroko- Iré a ver qué sucede

-Kuroko tomo su mochila y salió del comedor para pasar a la sala de espera, cuando dio los primeros pasos escucho un grito desde el comedor, volteo inmediatamente al reconocer la voz de Momoi, Kuroko regreso solo para entrar y descubrir que el lugar estaba oscuro y los chicos ya no estaban-

¿Chicos? -Kuroko llamo a los chicos con la esperanza de que respondieran, pero al no haber respuesta alguna regreso a la sala de espera, donde vio a un chico pelirrojo con unas tijeras enormes de jardinero en la mano- ¿Quien... quien eres tú?

-El chico no respondió, volteo a verlo con sus ojos, uno rojo y uno amarillo, sonrió de una manera sádica y corrió directo contra Kuroko, el apenas pudo reaccionar, esquivo el ataque del chico y salió corriendo mientras era perseguido, empezó a entrar a otras habitaciones hasta que logro perderlo, aunque ahora el estaba perdido en la mansión-

¿Ahora qué? -Kuroko volteo a ver donde estaba- ¿Donde están todos? Ese tipo... ya no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí...

-Kuroko camino por el pasillo, y decidio abrir una de las puertas, donde encuentra el baño, el alcanzo a ver algo detrás de las cortinas que rodeaban la tina, y a pesar de que pensó en dejar el lugar, decidió ir a ver que había detrás de la cortina, se acerco y sujeto la cortina, a pesar del miedo la movió, quedándose paralizado al ver lo que tenía enfrente-

Ki... Kise-kun...

-Frente a él, estaba Kise muerto, colgado con una soga y desangrando, sin poder resistir mas la escena, Kuroko dio la vuelta y vomito, su amigo esta muerto, no había nada que pudiera hacer por el-

_"¡Kurokocchi! ¡Vamos a jugar!" "Kurokocchi eres malo" "Cuando salgamos de aquí reunámonos de nuevo, claro, solo si llegamos a ser separados en la adopción"_

Kise-kun... ¿por qué?

-Antes de Kuroko pudiera llorar por su amigo, unas tijeras aparecieron rompiendo la ventana que estaba junto a la tina, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue el par de ojos del chico que lo seguía, sin mas que hacer dejo el cuerpo de Kise salió corriendo del baño, bloqueo la puerta con lo que pudo, y se quedo recargado en ella asustado, pensaba que estaba a salvo, pero las tijeras del chico atravesaron la puerta rosando su mejilla, antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo mas, Kuroko se alejo lo mas que pudo pero al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas del pasillo algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

_¡Ya escucharon! -Momoi corrió adentro del cuarto emocionada- ¡Nos van a adoptar!_

_¡Qué dijiste Momoicchi! -Dijo Kise-_

_¡Nos adoptaran a todos! -Respondió Momoi- ¡Los cinco seguiremos juntos!_

_¿No estás bromeando verdad? -Dijo Kagami-_

_No lo estoy Kagamin, mañana en la tarde vendrán por nosotros, hay que prepararnos_

_¡Eso es genial! -Kise salto emocionado-_

_¿Tengo que seguir aguantando a Bakagami? -Aomine volteo con Kagami-_

_¡Cállate Ahomine no arruines el momento!_

_De verdad me alegra mucho -Kuroko veía a los chicos- Seguiremos juntos..._

-Kuroko finalmente despertó, con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar lo felices que estaban todos, poco a poco se puso de pie a pesar del dolor en la cabeza y finalmente se dio cuenta de donde estaba, parecía el cobertizo del jardín, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue el ver que estaba dentro de una gran jaula, trato de buscar una salida y vio a un sujeto alto, de pelo morado y vestido con ropas completamente sucias y destrozadas en la otra esquina de la jaula-

Comida... -Dijo el sujeto-

¿Qué? -Kuroko lo veía atemorizado-

Dame... comida... -El sujeto alzo su mano contra el- Eres... comida...

-Kuroko trato de alejarse pero termino tropezando con algo, volteo y miro su mochila, rápidamente fue por ella para buscar algo con que defenderse y encontro el almuerzo que Kagami les había preparado. Sin pensarlo, se lo lanzo al sujeto, este lo empezó a devorar como loco mientras Kuroko seguía buscando como salir-

¡Tetsu! -Grito alguien a lo lejos-

¡Aomine-kun! -Kuroko volteo sorprendido y aliviado-

¡Qué demonios haces aquí dentro! -Aomine toma unas llaves que estaban en una mesa cercana y abre la jaula para dejar salir a Kuroko- Tenemos que encontrar a los otros y largarnos de aquí

Pero... -Kuroko recordó el cuerpo de Kise en la tina- Kise-kun... el... el...

¿Qué sucede? -Aomine volteo con el- ¿Sabes donde está Kise?

-En ese momento se oye un disparo, Kuroko vio como Aomine empezó a sangrar del estomago-

¡Aomine-kun!

Nunca falló un tiro -Decía Midorima detrás de el- Por la diversión del amo, no puedo dejar que escapen...

Maldito... -Aomine volteo lentamente a él- Tetsu... busca... busca a los otros y escapen...

¡No te puedo dejar aquí! ¡Debemos llevarte a un hospital!

Ya... ya es tarde Tetsu... -Aomine sonrió- Tratare de detenerlo... ve... vete ya...

Aomine-Kun...

¡Lárgate de una vez!

-Aunque no quería irse, Kuroko dio la vuelta y huyo del lugar mientras Aomine se quedo frente a frente con Midorima que aun tenía la escopeta en mano-

Es inútil que intenten escapar -Dijo Midorima- El terminara matándolos a todos...

Maldito...

-Con lo que quedaban de sus fuerzas, Aomine corrió directo contra Midorima, pero el simplemente disparo y termino con la vida de Aomine-

Solo quedan tres...

-Sin más opciones, Kuroko regreso dentro de la mansión para buscar a Momoi y Kagami, en ese momento encuentro una habitación y decide entrar, lo primero que ve es un esqueleto vestido como medico en la esquina de la habitación, con cuidado se acerca al esqueleto y toma el maletín para ver que tenia y es entonces cuando descubre el nombre del doctor, Kuroko Ishiro-

Papá... -Kuroko ve el esqueleto en shock- No... No puede ser...

-Kuroko toma la libreta de notas del maletín y empieza a leerlo, así descubre que su padre asistió en el parto de la Sra. Akashi, pero supo que había algo mal con los gemelos, minutos después tanto la madre como el padre murieron, y el mayordomo termino encerrándolo en la habitación para despues sellar la puerta y muriera por falta de oxigeno, él sabía que había algo especial con esos niños y no quería que revelara lo sucedido. Al final de las notas lo último que pudo escribir fue el nombre de su hijo, Kuroko trato de resistir las lagrimas y salió a otra habitación, donde ve dos cuervos, uno de ellos parecía haber sido sacrificado para algún ritual mientras que el otro decidió liberarlo.

Luego de no encontrar a los chicos por ninguna parte, Kuroko salió a la oscuridad de la noche, paso junto a una piscina pensando en que no solo había que cuidarse de un loco con tijeras y su mayordomo; el chico tenía un gemelo que podría ser igual de peligroso. Kuroko escucho algo que viene desde arriba, volteo y alcanzo a distinguir la figura de Momoi en la ventana del tercer piso, pero era demasiado tarde, solo vio como ella era atravesada por unas tijeras y a la vez rompían la ventana de atrás, Momoi cayo directo a la piscina sangrando del pecho, Kuroko rápidamente se lanza por ella y la saca de la piscina-

¡Momoi-san! -Kuroko trato desesperadamente de salvarla- ¡Momoi-san resiste!

Tetsu...Tetsu-kun... -Momoi apenas abrió los ojos y lloro- Estas a salvo...

Momoi-san, no puedes morir...

Kagami... -Momoi tosió sangre- Kagami está cerca... deben... deben es... capar...

-Con las últimas palabras de Momoi, Kuroko corrió a buscar a Kagami,alcanzo a ver a alguien caminando hacia una cueva cercana con antorchas en la entrada, lo siguió llegando hasta una sala extraña, donde vio unas cortinas enormes, apenas se acerco y vio algo terrorífico, el gemelo del loco con tijeras, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, era un bebe enorme y deforme. Kuroko empezó a correr al ver que el bebe iba tras el. Saliendo de la cueva, tropezó con una lata de gasolina y sin pensarlo toma una antorcha para lanzarla a la gasolina, cuando el bebe se encontraba cerca, recibió la explosión de la gasolina y murió en el fuego. Luego de recuperarse de la persecución, solo pensó en un lugar más que quedaba por ver... la torre del reloj.

Kuroko llego a la entrada de la torre cuando algo sujeta su hombro, voltea violentamente temiendo por su vida, para luego relajarse al ver que era Kagami-

Ka... Kagami-kun... -Kuroko miro a Kagami con algunas cortadas, parecía que el también tuvo unos encuentros con el loco de las tijeras-

Hey... me alegra verte sano y salvo...

Sí, pero... Kise-kun, Aomine-Kun y Momoi-san… ellos están... -Kuroko no era capaz de decir la palabra-

Lo sé -Kagami miro al suelo- Los vi cuando te buscaba en la mansión...

Debemos saber que está pasando aquí -Kuroko miro la torre- Encontré... encontré el cuerpo de mi padre en este lugar

¿Qué? -Kagami lo miro sorprendido-

Lo dejaron encerrado luego del nacimiento de los gemelos

¿¡Gemelos!? -Kagami se preocupo- ¿Todavía queda otro loco de tijeras?

No... Ya no hay que preocuparse por ello

Ya veo -Kagami se puso a pensar un rato y luego miro lo alto de la torre- Subamos, no dejare que ese maldito desgraciado siga con vida luego de lo que le hizo a los otros...

-Kagami y Kuroko entraron a la torre, donde vieron un elevador, subieron esperando que los llevara a la cima del lugar, empezaron a relajarse cuando algo se escucho en el techo del elevador y unas tijeras aparecieron cortando el techo-

¡Maldición! -Kagami volteo al techo- Ese bastardo llego aquí

-Para su alivio, cuando el techo se abrió el elevador había llegado a su destino y se abrieron las puertas, corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron, pero el sujeto de las tijeras estaba cerca de de ellos, no podían escapar. Al final se separaron y el sujeto fue tras Kagami, Kuroko solo veia al tipo pisándole los talones a su amigo sin poder hacer nada, Kagami había caído junto a la ventana luego de que el tipo lo atacara, lo esquivo pero ya no había escapatoria, en ese momento Kuroko recuerdo que no pudo hacer nada por sus amigos, no quería perder a alguien más, busco el interruptor del reloj y lo encendió, haciendo que las campanas se activaran, cuando el sujeto iba matar a Kagami, el resonar de las campanas lo aturdieron, se cubrió los oídos para protegerse del resonar y soltó las tijeras, lo cual Kagami aprovecho para patearlo en los pies y hacer que golpeara la ventana, rompiéndola y hacerlo caer hacia su muerte. Kuroko corrió hacia Kagami y lo ayudo a levantarse, finalmente el terror había acabado, o al menos eso era lo que creían-

¡Amo! -Midorima salió del elevador, corrió hacia la ventana y vio el suelo, volteo y miro con furia a los chicos, se levanto y golpeo a Kagami en la cara-

¡Kagami-kun! -Antes de que pudiera voltear con Kagami, Midorima lo tomo del cuello para ahorcarlo-

Lo van a pagar... -Midorima lo veía con sus ojos llenos de furia- pagaran las muertes de mis amos...

-Kuroko tenía la visión borrosa, iba a morir en ese lugar, pero desde la ventana aparece una bandada de cuervos que empiezan a atacar a Midorima, haciendo que soltara a Kuroko para protegerse pero sin darse cuenta se acerco a la ventana y cayo.

Luego de recuperarse, Kagami y Kuroko bajaron de la torre y corrieron de nuevo al cobertizo del jardín donde había un carro y finalmente escapar de la mansión-

Ya todo acabo... -Dijo Kagami mientras conducía- Ya... ya no hay nada de que preocuparse...

Si... -Kuroko recordó a los chicos- Pero… ¿Que debemos hacer ahora?

Vayamos con la policía... sé que no nos creerán, pero al menos con vernos sabrán que fuimos víctimas de algo...al menos los chicos podrán descansar en paz...

-Mientras que los chicos dejaban la mansión atrás, el viento soplaba las cenizas del gemelo quemado, revelando una mano saliendo de ellas...-

_**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia n n**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos despues **_


End file.
